Crushes
by BirthdayBuddy
Summary: Ruby can't pay attention to anything anymore, and after her small outburst, Craig decides it's one of her stupid girl crushes. He doesn't know whether he should find out who it is, or let it be.
1. Preview

Craig Tucker/Ruby Tucker/Ike Broflovski. Crushes.

Craig's POV.

Sometimes, I don't think she's listening. I'll try and tell her something and she'll only stare off into the distance; she always seems lost in thought. When I snap her out of it, she pretends like nothing was on her mind and we go on with the conversation. One day I finally bothered to ask her what was up. She said something along the lines of, "It's him! He's the greatest." And then she continued on with her daydreaming. I asked her what she meant. There was never a clear answer. I should have expected that. I let her go on with her daydreaming and decided to think over this myself.

Who is him?

Should I be bothered?


	2. Cell Phones

_Hope you like it! 3 Leave a review, tell me any thoughts or comments you may have! _

* * *

Craig's POV.

Today, when Ruby got home from school, I came out from my room to greet her and ask her who 'he' was. The look on her face before I asked changed to a slightly confused look, and then to an embarrassed one. She shook her head when I asked and then ran off. I rolled my eyes. How was I going to find out this information if she wouldn't tell me? I didn't expect her to tell me, actually. That was a stupid idea to even straight-out ask her. Hm, maybe I can steal her phone... Maybe I'll find information there. Yeah. That's what I'll do.

- Later. -

I was sitting on the couch when Ruby got up and left her room, running to the bathroom and locking it with a click when she was inside. I quietly stood up and rushed to her room. I just had to grab her phone and get out, it couldn't be that hard. Her phone was laying on her bed, so I picked it up and walked out, heading to my room. This would be so eas- "CRAIG, GIVE ME MY PHONE!" I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice her leaving the bathroom. I held the phone above my head; the same thing I did with everything she tried to get. She was too short to reach anyways.

"Give it!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"I'm gonna use it."

"It's mine!"

"If you want it, you have to take it from me."

"MOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Shut up!"

"MOOOO-"

I covered her mouth with my free hand. She stuck her tongue out and licked my hand, making me remove my hand. I tossed her phone at her gently. It's better to get it later than get busted by my bitch of a mom, I guess. I retreated back to the couch, turning on my favorite episode of Red Racer.

Ruby's POV.

I can't believe he tried to take my phone like that! I jumped on my bed, laying on my back. Did he want to find out who I liked that badly? It wasn't even that big of a deal... He was probably just trying to be a big brother or something. He knew as well as I did that he would NEVER obtain this information! Then I felt my phone buzz in my hand. I turned on the screen and looked at who texted me.

It was him.

I smiled to myself; but that quickly disappeared. It was only a matter of time before he found out I liked him! I opened the text, seeing the words, 'Hey, I'm going to the movies with my brother tomorrow! Maybe you can bring your brother and we can watch it together!'

I can feel my face growing hot by the second. Maybe I can tell him there... But then Craig would know. I sighed, clicking the buttons on her phone's keyboard.

'Definitely! I'll go ask him! C:'

I stood up and ran out of my room and over to Craig. "Hey. Kyle's going to the movies with his brother, and they invited us. Can we go?"

"Sure, why not."


	3. Movie Theater

Alrighty, sorry for the delay/short chapter! They'll be longer soon I promise! 3

Also there might be Cryle! ;D

(And thanks for all the good reviews I love you babies C: )

* * *

Craig's POV.

Ruby seemed to really be looking forward to going to the movies. I watched as she grabbed her phone, slipping it in her pocket before yelling out, "Ready!" and running towards the car. I really don't even know why I agreed to go in the first place- I didn't even like the Broflovski's that much. Kyle was the only one I really knew; he was in that group with Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. I was always avoiding their entire group; my whole group did, actually, so I didn't really want to spend any time with one of them. I walked out to the car where my mom and Ruby were waiting.

"Get in the car, hurry up! I've got things to do!" I heard my mom yell.

I got in the car. Ruby was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. I turned to her and opened my mouth to ask what was up, then I decided against it.

Then it hit me.

Sometimes I'm just way too clueless.

- At the movie theater. -

Ruby's POV.

I got out of the car with a huge smile on my face. Craig didn't seem _half_ as excited as I did, but who cares? I could see Kyle waiting at the front of the theater, along with his little brother, Ike. I smiled even wider, if that was even possible. Craig got out of the car with a straight face.

"Jeez, Ruby. It's just the movies."

I ignored him and together we walked up to the Broflovski's. Ike smiled and greeted me, as did Kyle. Craig waved to Kyle, then exchanged a few words and fell silent. Without thinking, I reached forward and hugged Ike. He hugged me back without hesitation. If I wasn't trying to keep this crush thing a secret (for now!), then I would have squealed. He was warm, and I would have loved to stay there forever! After a few, long moments of the hug, Kyle cut the awkwardness (I guess between him and Craig since they couldn't talk to each other or something? Who knows!) by saying, "The movie's about to start. Maybe we should get going." I nodded and let go of Ike, the cold Colorado air engulfing me again. A second later we were all inside.

I didn't even know what movie we were watching until we entered the room.

The Avengers.

Boring.


End file.
